Jar of Hearts
by Cerika13
Summary: "Who do you think you are? I am just one of your Jar of Hearts." Xion said. One-shot songfic Riku x Xion.


Hey people~~

Friendly note: I am not anti- Rion okay? I love Rion is just that I don't know which character will fit in with Xion so I chose Riku. Don't be mad please!

Okay I love this song very much so I created a songfic. Hope you guys enjoy!

_I am not going to type in the disclaimer because we all know that fanfiction writers out there doesn't own these characters and songs. The whole plot is my idea._

_So read!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

**Riku x Xion**

**~Songfic~**

**November**

Standing in the dark road, a thunder gave a big clap as the sound of a slap of the face beat in unison. The rain poured down loud and hard. But a couple didn't care whether they would get sick. One thing is that the girl felt anger inside her heart. Her palms were aching but the pain in her heart was too much painful. The boy covered his pale face with his own palm.

"I knew you were cheating on me... " she said. The boy gave no reply. She continued.

"You were dating with Namine for the past weeks and you just left me standing here."

"Xion I-" the girl interrupted him.

"I don't care what you're excuse is! How could you be such a cheater?" she yelled at him.

"Don't you know that I have feelings? Don't you know that I love you? Don't you know I've spent my whole life just thinking of you and our future? Yet why did you ran off and look for someone who you could take them to a hotel?" she blurted. Still, the boy gave no response.

"I can't believe that we're a couple for 2 years and yet I didn't know that this would happened. I can't believe I introduced you to my family and they even love you!" the girl felt something lump from her throat and her eyes were getting watery.

"Xion, I don't love those girls. I want you back in my arms."

"Then why were you dating them? For fun? Adding them to the list of your 'Recently Dated Girls'? Am I also added to that list?" Xion sobbed as she covered her wet face from her palms.

"You left me with scars on our love Riku... I... hate... you... I HATE YOU!" she screamed and ran off leaving him alone in the hard rain. Leaving his jaw hanging.

_"I told you he wasn't the right guy for you. He's just using you Xion." a friend told Xion about Riku._

**December**

**At a resto-bar**

"So, does Namine know that you guys were used to be in a relationship?" asked an azure hair girl as she wiped the circular table. Xion continued to serve the customers. It's been a month since she and Riku hadn't see each other. So she told her friend about it.

"No Aqua. Riku didn't tell her. I did. She got angry so she dumped him. I guess he's single now."

"That's good but I think he has some girl with him."

"What makes you say that?" she looked at Aqua who was pointing somewhere. As Xion turned to look at the door, she was shocked to see who entered. Riku... with another girl.

"Kairi..." Aqua said. "His childhood friend."

Xion got furious. It's been a month since she left him and yet, he goes around looking for some girls to date with.

"I can't believe it." blurted Xion as anger rose from her heart.

"Xion, control yourself. Don't let your anger rise into you." Aqua place her hand on Xion's shoulder.

"Aqua... I-" Xion was interrupted by their manager, Larxene.

"Xion, honey it's your turn to sing." Larxene said, holding a microphone on her hand. Xion looked back at Riku where she saw them laughing and cuddling. It got her more furious than ever. When she took the mic from Larxene, Larxene placed her hand on her shoulder and whisphered.

"Don't worry, this song is for you. You know this song right? It's what you always listen to."

Confused, she didn't know what song she was going to sing but she just continued to climb up to the stage where she could 20 or less customers staring at her. Of course she was used to sing since it was her job. She tested the mic before she sing and took a glance back at Riku who were now seated far away from them.

She could see them making out. It did hurt her... so much... but it's time for her to fight. To pay back what he has done to her. To pay back the time she had wasted. To pay back the memories. To pay back the love she gave to him... and he threw it away. She then recalled the song about him.

If I sing a song to him, she thought, I hope he learns a valuable lesson. She looked at Riku as she spoke.

"Good evening to all of you. I am Xion and I am going sing this song from Christina Perri. I'll give you some facts about this song. This song is about a girl who broke up her boyfriend after the girl found out that he was cheating on her." Xion said.

Riku stopped making out with his date as he perked up and stared at the stage. He was surprised to see Xion on the stage. Of course he didn't know she has a job ever since the break-up. He and his date listened to her speech.

"Do you know her Riku?" her date asked but Riku paid no attention to her.

"The guy wants her to be back in his arms but the girl didn't give in for she knows what he has done to her. She doesn't want any sorrows nor pain. All the guy wants is her love and add them to his so-called Jar of Hearts. A collection of heart broken girls. Now I want to dedicate this song to a boy who happens to collect this Jar of Hearts. He's already here in this bar. I would like to dedicate this song to you... Riku."

Riku was shocked as he heard say her name. Her date looked up at him. she wanted to speak but Xion sang as the piano played.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

Anger and sorrows revolved around Xion as she sing.

_I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

She pointed at Riku as if he were the only person in her world.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Some of the audience gave an applause even Aqua and Larxene. Except Riku who didn't know she could sing that beautiful.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>_

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Xion started to feel tears in her eyes as she rembered the times they spent together. The time that she wasted for nothing.

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<em>

_I wish I had missed_  
><em>The first time that we kissed<em>  
><em>'Cause you broke all your promises<em>  
><em>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<em>

Xion could see that some of the audience are starting to cry beacuse of the song. She thought they might have experience it too.

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>Don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?_  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>

As the song ended, the crowd gave an applause. Even Aqua and Larxene were clapping... and crying. She wiped of the tears that were flowing down to her cheeks. Before she got off the stage, she let out one more speech.

"**To all of you boys out there, you should be thankful for those girls who loved you and cared for you. Don't ever play with them as if they were a toy you could easily discard. They are the only people who loved you other than your friends. You should accept that gift**. **Be happy with what you have**. Thank you." she said as she got off the stage. The crowd gave an applause.

Riku looked at Xion who just sang that song to him. He was left speechless and shocked.

"Is that true Riku?" his date asked him but he didn't answer her. He just stared at her. She already knew the answer.

"I'm going now. Thanks for nothing." she left the resto-bar alone.

Riku was left. Feeling empty, he blamed himself for cheating. It was his fault. He has to change. So he stood up and went towards Xion who were talking to Aqua.

"That was great Xion! You should..." Aqua's words were trailed off when Riku appeared to them. Xion and Aqua stared at him but Aqua left them both alone.

"Hey..." Riku blurted.

"Hi..." Xion said. Of course she was angry but glad that she finally get to speak what she wanted to say to him.

"I was wondering if you could forgive me and stay as friends." Xion folded her arms. As she open her mouth.

"_Don't come back for me Riku. Who do you think you are?"_

They didn't see each other then for a long time. Xion finally met another guy who loved her so deeply.

And never cheated on her even once. Nor left a scar on their love.

* * *

><p>... and review!<p>

Like it? Hate it? Review it! I accept beta-readers to correct my grammar errors.


End file.
